To Love Another Monster
by RealityKilledMe
Summary: A new vampire joins the Volturi and falls in love with a certain member... Can I just say that in this story Athenodora never existed!
1. Chapter 1

_**0k so this a new Caius story so review and tell me what you think…..**_

_**Enjoy!**_

I ran through thick mossy forest as fast as I could. I could see a blur of green and brown all around but I couldn't pay attention to where I was going. I could smell the damp, musky scent of the forest. I tired to not think about why I was running. I was too frightened.

Just then a dark figure jumped out before me. I took in audible breath and tried to turn round but when I did he was there as well. The eyes belonging to the unknown figure were the most haunting. They were a deep burgundy colour and shined dimly.

"Don't be afraid I wont hurt… much," he said in a low, quiet seductive tone. He lulled me and automatically I wanted to be closer to him. He stoked my jaw line with his soft, icy thumb. Then sweetly exhaled breath all over my face. I sighed deeply trying to take in the scent which was a pure smell of raw homey with ginger like edge. I tried to take as much of it in as I possibly could but it was impossible to breath it all in.

He dipped his head and brushed the column of my neck with his nose. I closed my eyes savouring the feeling. Next his lips were on jaw kissing hungrily downwards, I tipped my head back to give him better access. The next thing I felt with his teeth slicing through the my jugular and draining the blood, power and will from my body. I slumped down against the tree any feeling I had leaving my body. Though next thing the teeth had left my neck and all I could do was scream in pure agony as fire ripped through body shattering it as it went.

I scream for what felt like hours begging somebody, anybody to help to take the pain away but nobody ca and nobody helped and I was left admits the burning frenzy. The lack of feeling and drained feelings would be a relief, comfort to what I was feeling now. The feeling of all power draining from my body would be an antidote to what fire what at this very moment ripping my mind, body and soul apart.

I try to count the seconds and minutes and hours but the pain is too disorientating and I cant concentrate. I try to thinks that make me happy like curly hair, red lipstick and pretty dresses but I cant think straight. I cant think about anything, only the pain. OH GOD. The pain someone please stop the pain!

Why is this happening to me? I attempted to breath in air but I couldn't the fire was suffocating me and blocking off all airways and connection to world outside of me.

The fire was dimming now. Slowly and very faintly but all the same dimming. How long had it been? Hours, days, weeks? Had anyone found me? I hoped I would know the answers to the questions soon enough…

I could feel the fire draining from body like it pooling out at my feet or someone had attacked my body with a hose and was putting out the fire. Either way I was thankful.

I slowly opened my eyes, I was in the same forest I had been in before the fire had started. Though now everything was bright and clear. I could see every pine and leaf on the tree's and above that every twist and turn in the Smokey gray clouds. I could smell everything now as well. The fresh and musky scent of the trees and a faint smell of something that I was unfamiliar with. It smelt faintly like blood but surely I wouldn't be able to smell that. No it was stupid though. Of course I wouldn't. I dusted as much dirt as I could off of my jeans and top. Then grabbed my bag which was a few feet away from half buried in a pile of mud. I started to search through it in search of a mirror and comb. I finally found deep in the bottom. I flicked the lid up on the small blue/green mirror and looked my face in search of something different. My eyes were completely back and my face as pale as a ghost. It was as I noticed this, I noticed something else I had been trying to ignore for as long as possible. A very sharp aching in my throat. I swallowed trying to rid my self of it. My snapped up in the direction of a appetizing, mouth-watering smell coming from only a few miles east of me. Before I knew what I was doing I was up on my feet running at speed far too fast to be human though that was not what as on my mind. I soon reached the source of the smell. It was a small group of about 5 or 6 people obviously on a hike. The all looked up in astonishment but soon looked on at me with star struck look in their eyes. I closed in my eyes and breathed in the honey scent and charged at them snapping their necks and draining every drop of the precious red nectar from their body's. I savour every drop and am careful not to spill any. Once I am done the pain in my throat is dulled, not stopped just dulled, I sit back and look on at all the lifeless body's in front of me. Is this me? Is this what the fire made me? Am I a vampire. I retrieve the mirror again and take another look at my eyes. This time they are ruby red almonds set in a ghostly pale face that has prominent cheek bones and is framed by a messy mop of chin length blonde hair. My lips are full but not enough to make me look 'pouty' but just enough to suit my face.

I stand up and as quickly as possible, which now I'm vampire is pretty damn fast, bury the dead corpses. I then run in the direction I think the town may be in.

At my speed it doesn't take long and I duck into the first shop I come across and duck in a buy a pair of black sunglasses with purple frames.

As I'm buying them I look into the shop assistants eyes and say,

"You never saw me here ok?" Hoping she would say ok and be discreet.

I put the sunglasses on she blinks and says to me,

"Can I help you miss?" Like she hasn't just sold me the sunglasses. That's odd. I shake me head and try to ignore it but at the same time I also want to try it on a few other people so I go into a few more shops and every time I say 'you never say me here' they always reply the same 'can I help you miss?'. So after I while I tried to see if buy looking in their eyes and saying 'this is mine' and every time I said that I got it what I wanted for free. I'm not one hundred percent sure but I think I'm have a ability to hypnotise people. I smiled to myself as though over all the advantages of this power, getting what I want free, getting people to do what a want were just a few on my list.

So It was at this point that I started walking back to the forest with the slow boring speed of humans keeping the thought in my head that I could run as fast as I wanted as soon as I was away from them. And I did as soon I had crossed the

Threshold into the forest I ran and ran and ran as fast my body could possibly go. I ran for hours stopping only once to quench my thirst. After this I ran for at least a day I would have continued running if it wasn't for the vampire I ran into. I mean literally ran into. It was like two boulders crashing together. We both fell backwards onto the hard leafy forest floor.

"I'm sorry," I apologized the unknown vampire.

"Its fine," he said a smile on his face. The vampire was tall with dark hair. He was seriously muscular. He must have been at least six feet tall. He was handsome I suppose but in the way a brother would be, not attractive to me at least.

"I'm Carrie, what's your name?" I asked in a friendly manor.

"Rick," he replied.

"Its nice to meet you Rick,"

"You too Carrie,"

"Look I don't mean to be cause any trouble," I started, "But I'm a really new vampire and I have no idea what the hell is going on, like do we burn in the sun and are rules or anything, 'cause I have no idea would you mind explaining to me?"

He smiled at me and shook his head, "Of course I wouldn't mind explaining to you,"

So we sat down and he explained to me all about the world of vampires. How there were different covens all over the world and the leader of them were the Volturi they kept everyone in line, they set laws.

"What are the laws?"

"Well," he started, "You don't kill conspicuously and you don't tell anyone about our existence and you don't go out in the sunlight,"

"Why not?"

"Because we sparkle and it would draw too much attention," he said simply.

"Well what happens if you break these 'laws'? I asked.

"You die,"

"Oh," I gasped blinking in surprise.

I thanked Rick for enlightening me and told him that I wished we could meet again and he made the same obliging remark.

After he had gone I sat and though about what my next move would be. I was in the south of England which meant I would have to swim the English channel, run through France and eventually make it to Volterra and if luck was with my power would be enough to make them choose to accept me.

I was going to join the Volturi…

**Ok How was that R&R PLEASEEEEEE….. OH AND IF YOU WANT SUBSRIBEEEEE…!**

**-LUCIE XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX :-D**


	2. Chapter 2

It took me a week to get to Italy and find Volterra but as soon as I got there something inside me clicked. The feeling of being in this city just felt right like I belonged here. I kept the shadows and looked own and my muddy, torn clothes. I needed new ones. So I loitered in the shadows till twilight then I strolled easily toward a expensive, fashionable looking shop.

I browsed the racks for a while eventually deciding on a black high neck fitted dress. It had three quarter sleeves and came about two inches above my knee. To break it up it had thin gray belt around the waist. To go with it I choose knee high gray knitted socks, black three inch, platform criss cross sandals. Jewellery wise I choose a thin black beaded bracelet, a black and white unicorn locket necklace, castle bow earrings and a dark blue simple stone ring which I place the third finger of my right hand. I went into the changing rooms to get out my clothes and into my new ones. Whilst in the I fixed my into a elegant 40's style curled bob and my make up which I had also taken from the shop. I put on blood red lipstick and plain black mascara and eyeliner. Once I was done I killed the shop assistant and made the body look there had been a break in and she had been killed in the proceedings. I looked outside and could see that the night was now pitch black perfect.

I walked over to the castle where I had been told the Volturi lived. I made my inside I spotted a receptionist she looked very human and very mouth watering. I asked if I could see the leaders and made a phone call to someone who I presume was one of them. I don't know I really wasn't paying attention. Just as she put the phone down a thick built man with black hair and sly grin came out. He was a vampire and what I though must be one of the guard.

"Hello there," he greeted me with a nod.

"Hi, I'm Carrie I was sort wondering if I could see Aro," I asked praying I had got the leaders name right for I couldn't exactly remember what Rick had said the main leaders name was.

"Why?" he asked.

"I want to join and I do have a power that may be of use to them," I told him truthfully.

"Well of course, right this way," he gestured for me to follow him. I did follow him by dark twisting corridors lit by bright artificial lights. Eventually we reached two large wooden doors with elaborate patterns carved into them. He gave them a slight push and the flew open revealing a large circular room with three thrones in middle. Sat in the ornate thrones were three men. One was older looking, slouching with a disinterested look on face. He had dark hair that was dark brown/black and flowed down to his shoulders. His brow held a slight crease ad his eyes looked like they were half asleep.

The man sat in the middle had thick black hair also flowing down to his shoulders, he looked happier, a smile lighting his face up. He looked younger also. The third man had the same long hair as the others though his was blonde, white even, he looked younger but was glaring. His brow creased and his posture was tense. I studied him the most trying to figure what was making him so angry but mind couldn't reach a conclusion only that he must always be like this.

"Hello," the man who had been sat in the middle greeted, I smiled at him, "what can we do for you this evening?" he said approaching me.

"Hello, well I don't really know how to say this," I started, "but I was changed about a week or so ago and well I have since realised that I have this power,"

"And what would that be child?" Aro asked impatiently.

"I can hypnotise people and I think if I tried and practised hard enough I could hypnotise more than one person at a time," I explained.

"Show me," he demanded, "Alec," he called out. A boy who was about my height with dark hair and a lovely mellow sort of profile came forward.

"Well what do you expect me to do?" I demanded.

"Hypnotise him,"

"What do you want me to make him do?"

"Make him believe that he is not a part of the Volturi," Aro suggested.

"Come closer to me," I beckoned him closer. He walker forward till he was about a foot away. I looked in his eyes and in a commanding tone said,

"You are not part of the Volturi, you are human and have no concept of vampires".

When he blinked out his trance he stood in shock for a moment.

"W-w-where am I?" he asked in shaky voice, "who are all of you?".

"Good work I'm impressed," Aro praised. I gently touched Alec's shoulder and when he looked at me I got him under my influence again.

"You are Alec Volturi, you are a vampire and you will not remember these past 2 minutes," I commanded.

He blinked before asking what had happened. No-one responded to him so she just walked quietly to where he was stood before.

"That was very impressive Carrie, I would like to offer you a place within our guard should you like to accept it," Aro offered. I looked around the room glancing in turn at all the faces in the room and in that moment I made my decision, I wanted to stay with them.

"I would like to accept your offer," I said in courteous tone.

"Then we should be happy to have you with us," he replied in the same tone, "Jane, my dear, please take Carrie to an available room," he said addressing the small girl stood next to Alec. They looked so similar I assumed they were twins.

"Thank you," I smiled to all of them.

Jane walked rapidly towards the door and hurried to catch her up.

She was small and thin. She had short brown hair that pale. She was very pretty in her own way but maybe if she wore more flattering clothes and changed her short cropped hair she could enhance her beauty. She led me down long twisting corridors finally stopping at one black door. She opened it and led me inside. The room was dark red and along one wall was a dark oak sleigh bed. One either side of it were two tall circular tables with a small round lights placed in the middle. To one side of the bed was a large wardrobe which took up one wall. Opposite the bed was large vanity set with three mirrors two drawers a large plush chair and placed on it was a comb. Brush and hand held mirror. She led me through a door in the corner of the room which turned out to be a very clean white bathroom. In it was a large round tub, monsoon shower and basin.

"So this will be all yours you may do what you please in here, change it s you please. Anything basically," she explained to me.

"Thank you, does my being here bother you?" I asked.

"No not really, you seem pleasant enough," she said though her face was turned away from mine so I couldn't read her expression.

"Well I hope we can be friends," I said hesitantly. After that she walked out of the room and I was left on my own. I hung up a few of the other dresses I had stolen and the make up I laid out on my vanity table. I did this at human speed before throwing my self head down into the bed. I breathed in deeply taking in the sweet honey scent. It was a contrast to the old, earthy, polished smell that floated around the rest of the castle. My silent musings were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," I muttered knowing they would hear me. I sat up and looked at the person. It was a small lithe creature that was so obviously human. Her scent was so appetising it took any will power I had to not kill her. She smelt like honeysuckle and freesias. I swallowed back the venom that pooled in my mouth and took a lungful of the air that would be polluted any minute.

"Aro requests you join him in his study," she informed me in a high pitched, innocent tone, "his study is down the hall on the right, halfway down that corridor turn left and your there," she finished. I nodded not trusting myself to speak. She left quickly after that.

As I set off down the hall I wondered how she wasn't scared. She obviously knew she was surrounded by vampires and that didn't seem to bother her. It was strange, the only conclusion I could come to was that she wanted to be one too. That thought made chuckle audibly. I followed her directions down the long, thin, snaky paths that weaved about through the castles. The walls were wood and engraved with small patterns, the floor was tiled and the air cold. If I were human I would have needed a jumper. Before long I came face to face with the door that held uncertainty on the other side.

I knocked slowly three times. And herd a loud clear enter calling me in. As I entered Aro was facing away from me running his finger along the spines of ancient books. I stood there silent until he turned around.

"Ahh Carrie, Come sit," he said gesturing to the seat nearest me opposite his desk. I sat stiffly unsure how to act.

"Now I called you in here to explain the rules of the Volturi to you, not the vampire rules, for I understand you already know those, but the rules you have to live by when living with the Volturi." I nodded solemnly.

He then proceeded to tell me all of the rules but I tuned out about 5 seconds in so I have absolutely no idea what he said.

"Did you get all that?" Aro said eventually breaking me out of my daze.

"Err… What? Yeah, course?" I stuttered.

"Good then you can go," he dismissed me.

After I walked out of his office I stood for a moment wondering what my next move would be. I finally decided on giving myself my own tour of the castle and where I saw improvement I would make a mental note to tell them later on.

Phase 1. Improve the Volturi. Or irritate them at very least. ;-)

_**OK HOW WAS THAT? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**_

_**CARRIE'S LIST**_

_**1. IMPROVE THE VOLTURI OR IRRATE THEM AT LEAST**_

_**2. MAKE CAIUS SMILE.**_

_**3. MAKE MARCUS LAUGH**_

_**4. MEET RICK AGAIN.**_

_**5. TRAVEL AND MEET LOTS OF VAMPIRES.**_

_**6. SEDUCE AND HUMAN THEN DRINK THEIR BLOOD**_

…_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_**-Lucie xxxxxxxxxxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

I had spent the last two days searching every nook and cranny in the Castle in which resided the Volturi coven. I had also presented my findings to them. That went like this:

Me: So although I release that you have lived here for a substantial amount of time I think it is time for a change. Always room for improvement and all that.

Aro: What are you saying Carrie?

Me: I think its time for some home improvement. Redecoration, change, a new direction so to speak.

Aro: Carrie you realise we have lived her for over fifteen hundred years and well this castle sort of represents the Volturi.

Caius: *Glare, Glare, Glare.*

Marcus: *Bored, Bored, Bored.*

Me: I realise that of course, But fifteen hundred years is an awfully long time and well I think you should change your colour scheme. Like instead wood and black all the time. How about granite/metal and deep velvety red or something.

Aro: No.

Me: Oh C'mon just think about it.

Aro: No.

Me: Why not?

Aro: No Carrie now you are free to leave.

And so leave I did I went hunting for about twelve hours to sulk. Killed about 15 people before I was full this time. Then sat on top of hill and stared dismally into the gloomy, blackness of the night. It looked like someone had gotten bored with looking and everything and decided that they would pull the blackout blind down and go to sleep for a while. Though with everything in the world I was hardly surprised that someone would get bored or fed up of watching constantly. It was this that ked me to the conclusion that although I was a vampire living forever was not something I wanted to do. I would, eventually, find someway to die. Maybe not for another five hundred or maybe even a thousand years but still at some point I wanted to die. Living forever was not going to be an option for me.

It was at this epiphany that the sun began to beam out from under the blackened hills in the distance and flash up blinding everything in its path. Right now going back to the castle in Volterra seemed like a pretty decent idea. I ran back. Enjoying the wind rushing through my mop of hair, the scenery rushing by yet me still being able to take everything in. I enjoyed the sensation of running at such and inhuman speed. Though the euphoric feeling I had soon dropped when I arrived back and was told Caius wanted to see me in his office. 'Odd' I thought, 'Why would he want to see me?' Well none the less he wanted to see me and who was I to refuse? I walked slowly to his office the sound of my shiny black heels click on the floor echoing around me. My legs felt queasy. I was apprehensive of Caius. It was a new feeling to me and it scared me slightly. My ice cold legs felt in my long knitted grey socks. My body felt like dripping water held together only by the material of short flared black dress. I lifted my hand to head holding the yellow curls in place as if the pins clipped in place weren't already doing so. It felt like my head was in another world together. The water dripped quietly away with apprehension. I grew more and more confident with every step along on the marble floor and soon my steps became strides, my shoulders fell back and my back straightened. I approached the thick, heavy wooden door at the end of the corridor with confidence and with that confidence I gave three clear taps. I didn't hear a reply so I pushed the door open. I could smell his musky scent at once. I turned to my left to see him sat behind his desk. He looked up at me with hate in his eyes.

There was a chair on the side of the desk opposite him but I didn't sit. I got the feeling he wanted me standing.

"You know why you're here don't you?" he asked.

"No, Why would?" I answered cockily.

"Its about what you said earlier,"

"Oh right that, well everything I said was true. Wasn't it?" I questioned.

"How dare you! How dare you come in here and start mouthing of like that, giving you insignificant opinion where it isn't wanted?" he spat venomously. As he said this he walked toward until he was less than a foot away and I could feel his breath in my face.

"If it wasn't wanted why are you making such a fuss over it?" I said looking deadly into his eyes.

"I'm trying to correct you so you don't get yourself killed,"

"Well if I was going to die for that wouldn't already of happened?" I said placing my hand of my hips.

"I meant in the future," he snarled.

"Well I'll leave it to Aro to correct seeing as though he's the one with authority around here," I said turning on my heel to leave. He grabbed my arm as I turned and pulled my back into his body.

"Let go of me" I said simply.

"No"

"I'll scream," I warned.

"Go ahead but I had this room soundproof to clock out noise of the guard," he informed me.

His hand splayed firmly across my stomach refusing to let me go. His other hand was dug around my harm like a claw. I was pressed so much into the back of him I could feel every curve of his chiselled chest among other things…

My breath came ragged now.

"I cant really hide now I suppose," he chuckled darkly, "I want you".

"Get off my now!" was my only reply.

"You want me to," he told me. And it was true I did so badly. I was so near the cliff of breaking.

"Don't try and hide it. I can feel it, smell it," he whispered lustily in my ear. Those were the last words I heard before I got lost into a lust, passion filled void.

I had no idea how long I had been in Caius's office when he got up, straightened his clothes and stalked out of the room. I stared after like an idiot for a minute before shaking my head and gathering myself together. I left the office with same confidence I had going in. Though soon I felt it overwhelm me and ran back to my room at vampire speed.

Once inside I closed the door and began to think. What had just happened? Well that one I knew the answer too. We had just had sex. But did it mean anything to him? Probably not. Did he does this kind of thing a lot? Had he had sex with many members of the guard? Did anyone know? Did he care if anyone knew? Did care what I felt about what we had just done?

I was so confused and embarrassed. I mean its not like I could have gone strolling up to him and asked him that.

Well I knew what I was going to. Never speak to him again unless absolutely necessary and never ever do THAT with him again! But I wasn't go to run away I couldn't, he would probably expect that.

I would face up to this.

_**Review, review, review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

I walked to the throne room as I was called for. It had been a few days since I had seen Caius and my stomach was a bag of nerves but I kept my cool and composed attitude letting my straighten and my up with my heels clicking on the stone floor. I entered and sat there as they always did was Marcus, Aro and Caius. I quickly took in his air. Moody. As usual.

"Ahh Carrie, my dear! How are you coming along with your practise of your power?" Aro enquired enthusiastically.

"Very well. I am now able to control the minds of more than one person. I was testing on Demetri, Felix and Alec," I explained.

"Oh that is good news. And you happy with your position among us?"

"Oh more than that, I could not have joined a better coven," I said easily. After that a few more words were said and I was dismissed. As soon as I was free the tight knot in my stomach that was churning so intently untangled and I relaxed.

I walked back to my room steadily enjoying the feeling of relaxation. I continued this when I got back to my room by sprawling out on my bed and taking in the scent of my sheets. As I lay there I thought. I thought about what I had said earlier, about facing up to the Caius thing, well I thought I would take it one step farther and never associate with him again unless I had to let alone have sex with him. I smiled at this, but my happiness was short lived as only a little while later Felix appeared at my door with a message from Caius. It said I must see him urgently. I sighed unhappily. Why did I have to go see him? What could he possible want to say to me? I didn't really want to find out but I knew I had to.

The walk however short it may have been seemed to take forever, the nerves that had only dispersed a few moments prior were now back and they were making themselves known.

When I reached his office I knocked and entered without waiting for a response.

"What is it Caius?" I sighed.

"Its about happened before," he got up out of his seat and walked towards me.

"Well…" I asked impatiently growing more uncomfortable by the minute.

"I think actions may be more appropriate," he said while walking over.

"No I don't think they-" he cut me off by pressing his mouth very firmly against mine. Just like before I struggled he broke off the kiss and sighed.

"Are we going to go through this every time?" he asked intolerantly.

"There isn't going to be an 'every time'," I shouted, "there isn't going to be a 'this time' and there sure as hell shouldn't have been 'last time'," I shouted pushing him backwards.

"So if you'll excuse me," I started walking toward the door.

"Oh but I wont," he grabbed my wrists and pulled me back to him.

Before I could reply his mouth was back at mine and his hands were clutching my waist. I could feel my will power breaking and crumbling around me like walls breaking down. I let it happen. I let my hands grasp his hair, hold his neck. I let my mouth kiss him back with just as much enthusiasm. I let all the things that followed happen…..

As I walked away from his office I feel the shock burning through me like fire. I couldn't believe I had let that happen again. I shook my head trying to clear it. For whatever reason Caius had some kind of hold on me. He intrigued me, I wanted to know more about him. I found myself wishing I was back with him and when he held right there. But I knew that I stop this because I knew that to him I was nothing more than one in a long line of many. The thought brought sadness to me.

When I reached my room I stripped myself of my clothing and climbed into an empty bath which I ran while sitting in it with knee's curled up around under my chin. I scrubbed myself brutally trying to rid myself of any piece of flesh Caius touched. My earlier feelings were gone and I was sickened that I let that happen. I'm sure if I were human I would've vomited.

I spent at least an hour in the shower trying to rid my self of the tainted flesh. I climbed out feeling bitter and angry. As I dried myself I thought of ways I could hurt him. Maybe not physically but mentally I would love to torture him. I wished so badly I could have Jane's power. God hated that bastard! He knew I didn't want that. Why did he do it? Why did he have this godforsaken power over me. Its like right now I hate him but as soon as he calls me back I will consent and I cant control it! I wanted to cry it was so angering. I knew I couldn't continue to stay here in the rage I was in so I dressed my self in simple black leggings and a jumper and ran through the halls then through the cities square and across the Tuscan landscape. I would not return until I knew what to do with my feelings regarding the beautiful hellish man.


End file.
